In an agricultural seeder implement, seeds are conveyed by an air stream from a hopper to a number of seeding elements, carried by a frame, that inject the seed into furrows cut into the ground by openers incorporated with the seeding elements. During the seeding process, fertilizer banding is customary, which is the concurrent application of a fertilizer adjacent to but spaced from the applied seeds so that once germination has occurred the roots can access the fertilizer. Customarily, the seed is applied to the furrow first followed by the fertilizer, which inherently results in the application of the fertilizer above the applied seeds. Until the applied fertilizer is dissolved and carried down into the soil to the planted seeds through the application of water, whether from rain or watering, the ability of the roots of the planted seeds to reach the fertilizer is inherently limited. Furthermore, conventional openers of agricultural seeder implements can fail to sufficiently disrupt and aerate the soil during furrow formation, especially when the soil is hard or compacted, which can inherently delay the ability of the roots of the germinated seeds from taking root, and slow the distribution of the fertilizer into the soil.